


painting the sky

by softruto (orphan_account)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Soft Park Jeongwoo, ruto and jeongwoo bestboys !!!, soft Watanabe Haruto, this is just rlly soft ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softruto
Summary: Jeongwoo noticed it all and maybe, just maybe Watanabe Haruto wasn’t as fine as he seemed.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo & Watanabe Haruto, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Kudos: 67





	painting the sky

**Author's Note:**

> hiii uh:D this is kinda short but sweet !!! i hope you enjoy <3

Jeongwoo always had a habit of overthinking things. Whether it be his outfit, the way he said “hello” to the lady one of the staff passing him in the hallway, the way his shoelaces sat on the left side of his foot and not on the right. It was always the stupidest things that made him overthink. But right now, Jeongwoo didn’t think it was so stupid.

Watanabe Haruto was hard to read. A content expression always played on his face, during practice, eating dinner, or simply being. He spoke smoothly and surely, his voice never faltering or tone dropping. He was always so put together and it was hard to see through him. He didn’t really show his vulnerable side to anyone, always letting people drop their worries onto him and never expressing his. 

He kept quiet during group conversations, simply content with listening to Jihoon and Junkyu’s bickering, or Doyoung’s laugh at some corny joke Jaehyuk had said. He was sturdy, with his movements on stage, his rap verses flowing out of his mouth like a smooth stream. He was sturdy with the way he let Jeongwoo cling to him when the older would need that extra reassurance at night, or quiet praises of “You’re doing well. Don’t give up.” Haruto was always there. Sturdy.

But Jeongwoo was starting to think that Haruto wasn’t as sturdy and collected as he seems. He notices the way Haruto would run his fingers through his hair out of frustration when he couldn’t get a move right, or the way he sits at the kitchen table by himself, simply staring down at his soggy bowl of cereal. Jeongwoo caught when Haruto would lock himself in a recording room for hours, trying to perfect his lines in songs, sitting in the small booth until the sun would peek through the curtains, begging him to return to the dorms. Jeongwoo caught when Haruto would sift through pictures of him back in Japan, all bright smiles and a young soul, or how he would crack a small smile at a text his little sister had sent him during the day.

He could see the light in Haruto’s once bright and curious eyes slowly burning out. He could see his shoulders begin to droop. He could hear Haruto’s voice start to waver, or his legs giving out after tedious practices. Jeongwoo noticed it all and maybe, just maybe Watanbe Haruto wasn’t as fine as he seemed.

Haruto would go out on the rooftop at night. He probably thought that no one noticed, but Jeongwoo notices everything. He could hear Haruto’s footsteps retreat out of his room and across the floor at midnight, the shuffling of his jacket being removed from the coat hanger, the door clicking shut.

Jeongwoo didn’t know what tipped him to follow Haruto that night, but he needed to get to the bottom of this. Jeongwoo managed to creep out of bed without waking Jaehyuk who seemed to be the lightest sleeper in existence. Other than a bit of shuffling from said hyung, Jeongwoo escaped the room without any commotion. He slipped on some worn vans and a hoodie before leaving the dorm, making sure that the door closed softly behind him.

He knew the way to the rooftop, of course. The group would sit up there at night with chicken and pizza to celebrate a successful comeback or simply just spend time together. There were many stairs and Jeongwoo wondered how Haruto was able to climb them every night.

When Jeongwoo pushed the door open, the freezing night air immediately stung his cheeks, turning them a soft pink color against his tan skin. He shivered a bit and scanned the area, eyes locking on someone sitting on a bench (that was put up there God knows how long ago). Jeongwoo knew that was Haruto, his messy black hair poking out from under his hood, hands tucked deep into his pockets. He could see the white clouds forming in front of his face with every breath as he looked over the city lights. 

Jeongwoo stalked quietly towards the older, the echo of his footsteps blocked out by the sound of the busy streets beneath them. He stopped in his tracks once Haruto’s smooth voice mixed with the wind.

“Why’d you follow me up here?” The question wasn’t harsh or piercing, but simply light and curious. Jeongwoo didn’t know how Haruto knew he was up here, but he didn’t let the thought flow out of his mouth, simply taking a seat next to Haruto on the bench, a sliver of distance in between them.

“Just wanted to know why you’re always out here so late. You know we have busy schedules tomorrow,” Jeongwoo answered truthfully. He noticed the dark circles forming underneath Haruto’s eyes from the lack of sleep. He really needed the rest.

Haruto seemed to hesitate with his answer, leaning back against the bench. “I’m just… thinking,”

“About what?” He didn’t mean to pry, but he knew that Haruto wouldn’t open up on his own. 

There was a beat of silence, and then another, and then another before Haruto finally let his tense shoulder’s drop, a huff of cold air escaping his lips.

“About everything, I guess...” Jeongwoo didn’t respond, not knowing what to say. Honestly, he should’ve thought this through before he came up here, but Jeongwoo always let his worries lead him and maybe that wasn’t always a good thing. “I miss Japan.”

It was so quiet and sudden that Jeongwoo almost thought it was the wind. But when Haruto looked up towards the sky with a huff of breath, Jeongwoo knew he had heard right.

“How so?”

“I mean, I love you guys and you guys are my family, I love the fans and performing. This is what I love doing. I just… nevermind. It’s stupid,” Haruto shook his head and Jeongwoo wasn’t going to let him put his wall back up. Jeongwoo placed an unsure hand on Haruto’s arm making the turn to look at him. His face was illuminated by the city lights and Jeongwoo could see how tired he really was.

“Your feelings aren’t stupid. You don’t have to keep everything to yourself. We’ll always listen, Ruto-yah,” Jeongwoo spoke sincerely and it seemed as if he hit a nerve. Haruto’s eyes began to water slightly as if he was holding back everything he wanted to let out. Haruto shook his head again, breaking the eye contact

“I just don’t think I can do this anymore. I… I’m just so tired and-,” Jeongwoo could see he was holding himself back, trying his best to not break in front of Jeongwoo. Haruto took a deep breath, letting his eyelids flutter shut for a second before opening them again, staring back out over the city. “I’m close to my breaking point, Jeongwoo. I’m still so young and I already feel this way.. What if this isn’t what I was meant to do?”

Jeongwoo bit his lip and furrowed his brows. He never knew his member, his friend, could ever feel like this. His Haruto-yah who always had a resting smile on his lips, always motivated the group when they felt they couldn’t go any longer. His Haruto-yah who, despite going through all of his hardships and struggle to debut, made it. The one who always entertained the fans with snarky jokes and sassy remarks. He didn’t know Haruto was actually hurting so much on the inside. 

Jeongwoo couldn’t say anything other than slipping his hands into Haruto’s slightly colder ones. He saw Haruto reach up with his other hand to wipe away a tear that managed to escape his eyes. The two sat in silence for a bit until Jeongwoo mustered up the courage to speak.

“I… I can’t possibly know what it’s like to move entire countries alone… I know it was hard for you, Yoshi-hyung, Mashiho-hyung, and Asahi-hyung too.. Just know that we all love you so much and we want to see you happy. You belong here with us. You were meant to be on stage. You are one of the most talented people I’ve ever met, hyung. You are too strong to just give up. We need you here. I need you here.”

It was eerily silent after Jeongwoo spoke and Jeongwoo thought for a second that he must’ve said something wrong. He inhaled sharply, ready for Haruto to snap at him, but he got the complete opposite. The older of the two turned in his spot to gaze at Jeongwoo and Jeongwoo hesitantly returned the eye contact. Haruto had a look in his eyes and Jeongwoo couldn’t read the emotions swirling behind them.

“Thank you, Jeongwoo,” Haruto breathed out, the white cloud once again forming in front of his face, momentarily blocking his features. He felt Haruto squeeze his hand and Jeongwoo couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face.

“We just want you to be okay.” Jeogwoo let Haruto rest his head on his shoulder, feeling the older’s body slightly shake from the cold air.

“As long as I’m with you guys… I think I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^-* <3 thank u for reading !!!


End file.
